


It Works With Ponyboy

by Anonymous



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sodapop’s had enough of Johnny’s stubbornness. Time to take drastic measures.





	It Works With Ponyboy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised I don’t see many Outsiders tickle stories. Ponyboy mentions being ticklish in the book. Enjoy!

Sodapop turned on the TV, putting on a drag race and flopped down onto the couch after a long day. The DX had been super busy that day. He could definitely use a break.  
  
He looked around, noticing how quiet it was. This was very rare in his house, but he had to admit it was pretty peaceful.  
  
The house was empty for once, Steve and Darry had to work overtime, Pony was at the library, and the others were who knows where. He couldn’t help but feel worry for Johnny. He hoped everything was alright wherever he was.  
  
Speaking of Johnny, there was a quiet knock at the door. Soda immediately knew it was his shy friend. His knock was easy to recognize, because he was the only member of the gang that knocked!  
  
“It’s open, Johnny,” Soda called over his shoulder, relieved.  
  
The door opened, revealing an anxious looking Johnny Cade.  
  
“Hey, Soda,” He gave a small smile as he stepped into the house, gingerly closing the door behind him.  
  
“What’s up, Johnnycake?” Soda smiled warmly at him. Johnny sighed.  
  
“My folks are fightin’....it’s pretty loud. Ya mind if I hang here?” He asked, frowning.  
  
“Of course not Johnny, come have a seat,” he motioned for him to join him on the couch.  
  
“Thanks, Soda,” He visibly relaxed as he walked over to the couch, sitting down.  
  
“Why do you even go in that house, Johnny? You’re welcome to stay here, you know,” Soda said.  
  
Johnny shrugged, looking at the floor.  
  
“For God's sake, Johnny, why do ya gotta be so stubborn?!” Soda said loudly suddenly.  
  
Johnny flinched, looking at Soda with wide eyes. He hated for his friends to be upset with him.  
  
Soda sighed. He hadn’t meant to snap at him. It was just so frustrating how he refused help so much. There had to be some way to convince him otherwise.  
  
“Sorry, Johnny...it’s just…..there’s gotta be some way to convince ya….” Soda looked thoughtful.  
  
Johnny blinked, looking taken aback at his words, and a little confused.  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant idea materialized in Soda’s head.  
  
“Hey, Johnny,” Soda smirked at him suddenly as he moved a little closer to the boy.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his friend’s demeanor.  
  
“Y’know, Ponyboy’s always been pretty ticklish…” Soda grinned mischievously.  
  
“Y-yeah, what about it?” Johnny’s eyes widened as he fidgeted uneasily.  
  
“Me and Darry just tickle him, and he’ll do anything, ya know….” Soda’s grin widened. Johnny stared at his friend, slight panic in his dark eyes.  
  
“S-Soda?” He said nervously, moving away from him slightly.  
  
Suddenly, Soda quickly moved closer to Johnny on the couch, reaching toward him and poking his ribs.  
  
Johnny squirmed, pushing his hand away as Soda heard an odd noise coming from his throat.  
  
“Hmmmm….betcha it’ll work on you, too, huh Johnnycake?” Soda said, chuckling.  
  
Suddenly, Soda lunged at Johnny, making him yelp as he pinned him to the couch, holding him down with his body.  
  
“N-no, Soda,” Johnny pleaded.  
  
Soda smirked, starting to tickle his stomach. That had always been a sensitive area on his little brother.  
  
Johnny let out an uncharacteristic shriek, immediately starting to laugh.  
  
“S-Soda c-c’mon-” Johnny’s laughter increased as he slipped his hands under his shirt, squirming helplessly as he tickled his bare skin. It felt much more intense now, and Soda knew it.  
  
“This is what you get for being so stubborn!” Soda laughed, mischief in his eyes as he moved his hands to his ribs.  
  
“N-no! N-not *giggle* th-th-there!” His laughter increased even more, his eyes squeezed shut and his face red.  
  
”Oh, so this is what is takes to get you to laugh, huh?” Soda chuckled. It‘s usually pretty hard get him to smile, let alone laugh.  
  
He continued to tickle him for a few minutes, ignoring his pleas. Johnny was even more ticklish than his little brother, apparently. During times like these, it was easy to forget that Soda and Johnny were actually the same age.

“C-c’mon, man, I can’t br-breathe!” Johnny protested as he thrashed helplessly underneath him.  
  
“You’re sleeping here every damn night!” Soda grinned, his fingers dancing across Johnny’s stomach.  
  
“F-fine!” Johnny giggled.  
  
“And, you’re eating dinner with us every night! I’m gonna let Darry know to cook some extra food, savvy?” Soda smirked, tickling him even more. He noticed how skinny he really was as he tickled his bare skin.  
  
“D-deal! Pl-please stoooop!” Johnny squealed.  
  
“Okay, guess you’ve had enough!” Soda chuckled, satisfied as he got off him.  
  
Johnny sat up, pulling his shirt down as he struggled to catch his breath, giggling.  
  
“Alright, I’m gonna make you a snack, you’d better eat it, or it’ll be time for round 2!” Soda smirked at him.  
  
”R-round 2?!” Johnny stammered, folding his arms over his torso protectively.  
  
”Yeah, maybe I’ll go for your feet next time!” Soda said. Johnny gulped.  
  
”N-no! Fine, I’ll eat it, okay?“ Johnny said, blushing.  
  
Soda chuckled as he got off the couch, heading for the kitchen.  
  
It was about time.


End file.
